Messed Up Destiny
by Crystal Trinity
Summary: Kagome Higurashi goes to school one day, and meets exchange student InuYasha. They immediately become friends, but what will be in store for them when they accidentally walk into a shrine where two psycho priestesses decide to mess up their lives?
1. Prologue

1_Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfic so don't be hard on me! This is dedicated to my friend Camila. She loves InuYasha stories that are in the "future"..._

_Anyway, I know this story sucks, I just suddenly thought of it and decided WHAT THE HECK! And I just decided to post it..._

_EnJOY !_

**Prologue**

Kagome Higurashi yawned wearily as she trudged to school.

' _Darn, I forgot to do the math homework again. I'm gonna fail math class..._' she thought.

After ten minutes of walking, she reached her high school.

" Kagome!" a voice cried.

She turned around and saw her friend Eri waving at her. Eri was walking with Yuka and Ayumi and they were all waving at her to go to class with them. She stopped where she was and waited until her friends scrambled up to her.

"Hey, you know something? There are like 20 exchange students coming into our school. Isn't that great?" Ayumi said, after fighting with Eri and Yuka over who should tell Kagome the news.

Kagome looked shocked at first but then thought, ' What's there to be surprised about?' and she replied, "Awesome! Let's go to class and see who they are!"

_Yes, that's it, it's so short, I know, I know... _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

" Calm down, class!" Mr. Sohma shouted.

Immediately, the pandemonium ceased.

The English teacher continued, " These are the three exchange students from Osaka that will be joining this class."

Kagome, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi glanced at each other, each of them with a wide grin plastered on their faces.

" This is Kuwashima Sango," Mr.Sohma pointed at the black-haired girl standing next to him.

She wore a red shirt, black jeans, and conversee, also she had a blue backpack slung over her left shoulder.

" And this is Tsujitani Miroku," he continued. The guy next to Sango was too busy staring at girls' butts, he did not even notice he got introduced. _'The perv... Sango thought.' _Miroku wore a purple shirt and blue jeans.

" Finally... Taishoma InuYasha." Mr. Sohma concluded. The boy that was mentioned glared at the class, then turned his head to face the door. Almost everything about him was red, his shirt, which said Green Day on it, his pants, his shoes, and his bag, but his eyes were deep violet and his hair black.

" Sango, take your seat at the back table. Miroku, you sit next to her, and InuYasha...there's only one seat left, which is beside Kagome so..sit next to her." said the English teacher.

InuYasha had a funny look on his face. " Who?" he said.

" What do you mean?" said Mr. Sohma.

" I mean," InuYasha growled. " Who do I sit next to?"

" Oh. That girl over there. Kagome, please stand up." Kagome obeyed. "Right there."

InuYasha stared at Mr. Sohma for a while, then walked over to the table and sat down.

" Hi!" Kagome said brightly.

"Hi-" " Quiet kids!" interjected Mr. Sohma. " I know that you are excited about the new students but you guys can talk during lunch... Please take out English for Beginners Volume 10. Flip to page...108." He waited while the sound of turning pages filled the room. " Today, we are learning.."

After class, Kagome and InuYasha had become the best of friends, Sango had discovered Miroku was more of a hentai than she thought, and Miroku found that when a pissed-off girl slaps you, it hurts.

**Friday night ( 2 wks later ) at 7:00 pm ( on the phone )**

"Moshi Moshi!" Kagome said into the phone that was ringing a second ago.

" Hi Sango! What's up?"

" Kagome, why don't we go to the mall with the guys tomorrow? We'll all get to know each other better. Besides, it'll be fun."

" Tomorrow's Saturday right?"

" Yup! So? What do you think?"

" Alright. But at what time?"

" Hmm. Good question. How about...12:00 noon?"

" Okay."

" Kagome, do you have three-way on your phone?"

" Yeah, why?"

" I'm gonna call Miroku now and see what he thinks. Don't hang up."

" Okay." Kagome waited. There were about five minutes of silence. Just when she was about to hang up, she heard a voice say, " Hello? Kagome, you there?"

" Sango?"

" HI!" a male voice said instead.

" Miroku, shut up!" Kagome heard Sango shout.

" Okay now LISTEN UP. Kagome and I have decided that all of us are going to the mall tomorrow at 12:00. Do you want to come with us?" Sango asked impatiently.

" Alright. 12:00 midnight? Isn't that a little late? Will the mall be open then?"

" No you idiot! NOON!"

" Hey, Sango." Kagome said to stop Sango from screaming anymore. " Have you thought about _which _mall we're going to?"

" Good point. Well, how about..." Sango elongated the words, " Hymall?"

_**Hi, this is Crystal Trinity. First of all, I'd like to thank you for reading this, even though someone forced me to write it... Now, here's a piece of information...Hymall is a mall in China that I've gone to. Yes, I am Chinese but I was born in America blablabla. It has everything! Food, clothes, anything! Anyway, I'm just boring you... yeah i know, lets get on with the story...**_

" Okay. That's great."

" Bye, Miroku."

" Bye..." he said.

_CLICK!_

" Now we have to call InuYasha." Kagome told Sango.

" You do that."

" Okay then, wait."

It was now Kagome's turn to call someone.

" InuYasha?"

" Oh, hi." he said in reply.

" Sango and I are going to go to the mall tomorrow. Miroku is coming too. Wanna come?"

" On one condition. Buy, bring, or make me RAMEN." demanded InuYasha.

" Um..." _' This is sort of unexpected.' _Kagome thought. " Um... yes, as long as you come."

" Thanks. Which mall again?"

" Hymall? That fine with you?" said Sango in dare-to-say-no-you-die tone.

" Yes, it's fine with me." said InuYasha.

" Bye!" said Kagome.

" Bye."

"Bye-Bye!" Sango said.

_**" Bye!" the author said. I know I'm weird. BYEBYEBYE ! This is officially the end of the chapter. You can now choose to either review, message, or ... sleep.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kagome opened her front door and skipped outside. She wore a black jacket with the words HIM on it, which matched her shirt, shoes, and her bag. Her jeans were black and she pulled a black beanie onto her head. The beanie also said HIM on it, and it had a flaming pentagram as the background. Suddenly, she stopped.

_**( Cami-chan, who this thing is dedicated to, loves the band HIM so thats why I put it. )**_

" InuYasha?" she said when she caught sight of a red convertible, whose driver looked familiar.

" Hey..I'm um...well, you see...I'm here to pick you up." InuYasha stammered.

" Really? Thanks." Kagome smiled at him.

Inuyasha opened the passenger side door to her. She stepped in and sat on the comfortable leather seat.

" Wow, this is so cool. Are you _rich_?" Kagome inquired.

" HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION?" he snapped.

" Okay, okay, you don't have to bite my head off."

After a five-minute drive, they reached HyMall **_( which is actually Hyper Mall, I think. I failed to mention that last chapter. )_**. Sango and Miroku were bickering in front of Borders bookstore.

" Guys! Sango! Miroku!"

The two arguing froze and looked in Kagome's direction.

" Oh, you came together. He picked you up?" Sango asked.

" Yup."

" I HATE you." said Sango out of nowhere.

" WHY! I didn't do anything to you!" Kagome said.

" You didn't, but this HENTAI did." replied Sango.

" What do you mean?" said Inuyasha, who was puzzled.

" Wipe that confuzzled look off your face. You don't know that this BAKA is a HENTAI?"

" Um..."

" He freaking groped me! The one minute I had to wait here with him, and he groped me, then asked me the most...ARGH!"

" What?" Kagome and Inuyasha said together.

" He just.. NEVER MIND. But-"

Miroku jumped between the two girls. He took Kagome's hand. " Will you bear my child?"

" SEE WHAT I MEAN!" Sango screamed.

But before Kagome could reply, Inuyasha pummeled Miroku to the ground. " Don't you dare-"

" Oh, I apologize. I didn't realize that you liked-"

" SHUT UP OR I'LL HIT YOU AGAIN!" Inuyasha threatened

" I don't get anything right, do I?" Miroku said to himself.

" GUYS, GUYS! Stop fighting! Let's go have lunch. Why don't we take a vote? Who wants pizza?"

Silence.

" Sushi?"

" Oh my god, sushi's awesome! I want some!" said Miroku.

" I want Ramen." said InuYasha.

" I want hot dogs." said Sango.

"Well, I want pizza. It looks like we'll have to go to a restaurant with ALL WE CAN EAT BUFFET FOR ONLY FIVE BUCKS BECAUSE WE'RE ALL BROKE..."

" YAY!" said the guys.

" Wait a second.. do buffets offer Ramen?" asked Inuyasha.

" We'll have to go and see." Sango told him.

The four of them walked to the food court. On the way, Kagome noticed a small shop with the sign: Spell Items .

" Guys, can you wait out here for me? I need to go in this store to get something for my grandpa." she said.

" We'll go with you if you want." offered Sango.

" Alright. If you insist."

Sango peered curiously through the window. " You know, I think this store is closed. It's so dark in there."

" Let's try the door." Inuyasha suggested. " Yeah, it's open."

" I have a bad feeling about this... " Miroku confessed.

" Well..." Kagome did not finish. She mustered up her courage and walked inside the shop. Two small bells jingled as they stepped inside the dimly lit store.

" HELLO? Anyone here?"

The shadows moved in response.

" I can't see you guys- OH MY GOD!" a scream came from Sango's direction.

" It's me. Calm down." Miroku said assuringly.

" YOU IDIOT! YOU SCARED ME!" she yelled, but regardless of how she felt towards him, she still clutched his hand.

Suddenly, all the lights came on. Two women dressed in traditional robes revealed themselves. They came from behind a colorful curtain of beads.

" My name is Kikyo."

" My name is Kaede and-"

" ACK!" Kagome choked and spit out a shining jewel the size of a large marble. The sphere sparkled on the floor as it rolled.

" Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku said in unison. Kagome could not speak; she just shook her head. A second later, she was unconscious on the floor.

" That's okay. I meant for that to happen. Anyway, I am a priestess-" Kaede continued.

" WHICH EXPLAINS WHY YOU'RE SUCH A _WITCH_!" Inuyasha growled and charged at her.

" Kikyo..." was all Kaede said.

Kaede's sister Kikyo touched a silver pendant around her neck and muttered a word. Inuyasha fell to the floor and puppy ears sprouted out of the top of his head and his hair turned silver.

Kikyo then turned to Miroku. She said something and suddenly a powerful wind threatened to pull all them into a void. That void was now Miroku's hand. He turned the palm of his hand to face him and all he saw was a gaping black hole. Kaede ran forward with a white cloth and wrapped it around Miroku's hand so that it covered the hole.

" What you have now is a wind tunnel. Ane one day, it will suck you in and you will die." the priestesses said gleefully.

Hearing this, Miroku faltered in his steps toward them, and he collapsed.

" Now, you're the last one we have to deal with." the priestesses said, starting towards Sango. Kikyo grabbed Sango's arms and held them while Kaede suppressed Sango's scream with a dusted cloth.

" This is a powder that will put you to sleep..." And Kikyo's voice was the last thing Sango heard before she fainted.


End file.
